A Friend in Need
by Claireabelle123
Summary: Set at the end of the last series, what if Christine didn't relapse and Vix left without Nikki?
1. Chapter 1

Nikki stabbed drunkenly at her phone, her eyes too blurry to focus on anything. She hiccuped slightly and her finger jerked towards the screen, hitting the fuzzy green blob, completely unaware who's number she'd just dialed.

Christine frowned as her phone began to vibrate where she'd left it charging by her bed and she glanced briefly at the time before answering the call, unsure as to why Nikki Boston would be ringing her at almost 4am, "Nikki?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Christine" Nikki giggled, recognising her boss' voice almost instantly, "why aren't you asleep?"

"I was sleeping until you called me Nikki, is everything okay?"

Nikki frowned, "Vix left" she whispered, "I fucked up and now she's gone" she began to sob.

"Where are you Nikki?" Christine asked as she heard shouting and screaming in the background.

"Out" Nikki mumbled, "I, I needed to go out." Her flat was full of Vix's stuff, she hadn't been able to stay there, constantly being reminded that she'd probably never see the woman she loved again.

"Out where? Are you in a bar or a pub? Are you safe?"

"I,erm, the bar closed" Nikki giggled before frowning, "I can't go home."

"Which bar were you in Nikki? Are you still outside?"

Nikki mumbled the name of a bar, "I think I'm going to be sick" she said before beginning to heave.

Christine got out of bed, stopping only to pull a jacket on over her pyjamas and slip on a pair of shoes, "I'm on my way Nikki, stay where you are."

"Don't, you don't need to."

"I do, I won't be able to sleep anyway, not until I know you're safe."

"I can't, I can't go home" Nikki sobbed down the phone.

Christine clicked her phone into the hands free cradle in her car, "you can sleep in Connor's room tonight, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry Christine" Nikki whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Christine tried to reassure her, "I'm hardly one to judge you" she said honestly, suddenly feeling guilty for everything she'd put Connor through in the past.

Christine frowned when she found Nikki, sat against a wall, her head bowed, her knees curled to her chest. She reached out a hand to Nikki's shoulder before quickly pulling it back when Nikki swung her arm out in defence, "get off me" she growled, her accent more northern than Christine had ever heard it before.

"Nikki it's just me" she said softly, "it's Christine, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Nikki looked up, her bloodshot eyes meeting Christine's, "Christine" she frowned, "you, you were talking to me" she slurred

Christine nodded, "you called me, we were talking on the phone, I said you could stay in Connor's room tonight.

Nikki nodded and allowed Christine to help her to the car, leaning her head against the cool glass once Christine had shut the door, "I'm sorry" Nikki whispered once Christine was home, "I should never have called you."

Christine glanced over at Nikki, frowning when she saw the tears running silently down her cheeks, "hey, no, I'm glad you did" she said softly as she pulled up outside your house, "let's get you into bed, I won't wake you in the morning, it'll do you better to take the day off and sleep this off. I'll get cover for your classes."

Nikki nodded, stumbling slightly as she got out of the car, "you should just have left me in the gutter."

"I think we both know that wasn't going to happen Nikki" Christine said as she wrapped her arm around Nikki's waist to hold her up as they walked up the stairs into Connor's room.

"You smell like coconut" Nikki whispered, laying her head on Christine's shoulder as she walked, "I like it.".

"Thanks" Christine laughed as she sat Nikki on the edge of Connor's bed, "I'll get you something to change into" she said as she walked back into her room to get Nikki some pyjamas, "here we go" she said as she walked back into the room, stifling her laugh as she saw Nikki had tried to get undressed but was struggling to get her skinny jeans off over the ankle boots she hadn't yet taken off. "Come here" Christine smiled slightly kneeling down by the bed to slip off Nikki's shoes, "there we go."

"You've got pretty hair" Nikki clumsily reached out to run her fingers through Christine's hair, "it's so soft."

"Thanks" Christine smiled taking hold of Nikki's hand and squeezing it softly, "let's get you into bed and I'll get you a glass of water and some paracetamol." Nikki nodded, kicking off her jeans and pulling off her grey tshirt before laying back on the bed wearing nothing but a matching set of lacy underwear and a bright blue pair of socks with cartoon frogs printed on, "I'll leave you to get changed" Christine said quietly, putting the pyjamas on the bed and leaving the room.

She returned a few minutes later with the glass of water and a box of paracetamol to find Nikki had fallen asleep, laid sideways across the bed, still only wearing her underwear and socks. She put down the glass by the bed and picked up the blanket from the end of the bed to cover Nikki and made a mental note to call Connor at a more decent hour to remind him how proud she was of him, how grateful she was for everything he'd done for her. She was about to leave the room when she decided to roll Nikki onto her side just incase she was sick, propping her up with the pillows from the bed to keep her off her back, something she remembered her son doing to her on several occasions. Once she was sure Nikki would be okay she made her way back to her own room, if she was lucky she could grab another hour of much needed sleep before her alarm went off.

Christine groaned as her alarm clock went off seemingly just seconds after she'd closed her eyes. She reluctantly dragged herself from the comfort of her memory foam mattress and grabbed her dressing gown before making her way down the hall to the bathroom, hoping a shower would help to wake her up.

Only once she was ready to leave did Christine make her way upstairs to check on Nikki, intending to leave a note to tell the younger woman she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted but when she pushed open the door the bed had been neatly made and Nikki was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki had hardly slept, she woke just half an hour after she'd fallen asleep and took a second to look around the room. She shivered slightly and pulled the blanket further around herself as she tried to work out where she was before it came to her and she quickly jumped from the bed, pulling on her clothes, not caring that her tshirt was on back to front and inside out as she straightened out the covers and folded the blanket neatly. She was grateful for the water and paracetamol which she swallowed before slipping her shoes on and quietly leaving the house.

She walked home along the seafront, hoping that the fresh air would help sober her up and once she got home she headed straight for the shower choosing to sit in the bottom of the enclosure, the whole room beginning to spin as the water pounded over her body.

Nikki had no idea how she managed to get herself dressed and looking presentable but somehow she managed it with just a few tears when she realised the vest top she'd pulled on under her shirt was one Vix had left behind. She called a taxi as she made her way downstairs knowing she would still be way over the limit for driving. She managed to drink three mugs of strong black coffee in the time it took for the taxi to arrive but she knew it wouldn't be enough, she knew there was half a bottle of vodka in the cupboard by the fridge, it had been Vix's, ordinarily Nikki couldn't stand the stuff but as the taxi driver beeped his horn she unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp hoping it would be enough to see her through the day.

Christine yawned as she flopped into the chair behind her desk, there were fifteen minutes before she had to be in the staffroom giving the staff briefing, if she closed her eyes now…"Christine, Hector and I have had an idea for the resiliance program, we thought…"

"Simon" Christine cut him off after he burst into her office without warning, "do we have to do this now?" she asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Late night?" Simon asked.

"I didn't sleep too well" Christine said truthfully.

Simon nodded, taking the hint, "I'll put the kettle on, make you a coffee."

Christine managed a smile, "thanks."

Nikki had no idea how she managed to walk in a straight line to the staffroom, "late night hey?" Sonya asked as she saw Nikki yawn as she propped herself up on the sideboard, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Something like that" she mumbled.

Sonya laughed, the noise like a siren in Nikki's head, "sit down, I'll make you a cuppa, coffee is it?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, "thanks."

"I'll make it a strong one."

Christine finished her coffee before picking up her papers and making her way to the staffroom, "right everyone" Christine tried not to let how tired she was show as she began the staff briefing, frowning slightly when she saw Nikki sat in the far corner of the room nursing her mug and not paying any attention to what her boss was saying.

Nikki was only broken from her trance when the bell rang, she had a free lesson first thing and she was sure she could find an empty room somewhere to try and get a bit of sleep, either that or it would give her time to go to the local off licence to get something to help her through the day.

"Nikki" she jumped when she felt someone touch her arm.

"Yeah?" She looked up to find the staffroom empty and Christine sat on the seat beside her.

"Have you got a class now?"

"No, why?"

"Can we talk? In my office?" She could see Nikki looked unsure, "you're not in trouble Nikki, I just want to talk to you somewhere a bit more private than here." Nikki nodded and reluctantly followed Christine back to her office, "can I get you a drink or anything?" she asked, gesturing for Nikki to sit down once she'd told Sonya to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I'm okay?" Nikki said quietly.

"Really?" Christine asked as she sat in the seat beside Nikki, "and remember who you're talking to, I know you've had another drink since last night."

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered, bowing her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's okay" Christine put her hand gently on Nikki's, "do you want to talk?"

"Vix has gone to Berlin" Nikki whispered, "I don't even want to be at home, her things are everywhere, everything just reminds me about how much I messed up" she said softly, unable to hold back her tears.

"Oh Nikki" Christine squeezed Nikki softly and was surprised when the usually strong woman began to sob.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to be there on my own."

"You can't be here though, you're not in a fit state to teach. Go back to my house…"

"I can't do that" Nikki whispered, "I can't intrude."

"I won't be there, Connor's in London, you won't be intruding at all, you'll have the place to yourself."

"Christine, I…"

"You need to sleep Nikki, trust me, when that hangover finally kicks in you won't want to be in a class full of rowdy teenagers, you want to be tucked up in bed with a bucket, a bottle of water and some paracetamol."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise" Christine squeezed Nikki's hand again as she picked up the phone from her desk, "I'll call you a taxi" she said softly.

"What if someone notices I've gone?"

"I'll say you weren't feeling well so I sent you home, don't worry Nikki, I won't say a word to anyone."

Nikki's hands shook as she unlocked the door to Christine's house before stepping inside, even though she knew Christine lived alone there was still something homely about the place, something Nikki's home had never had until she met Vix, something the apartment would probably never have again. She was still stood in the hallway when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans making her jump slightly as it signaled a text from Christine, _'I mean it, make yourself at home, sleep in my bed, Connor's bed, the sofa, wherever you feel comfortable, have a bath, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I'll be back by five.'_

Nikki smiled slightly as she slipped off her shoes and hung her bag over the bannister, walking through to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water before replying to the text, '_Thank you_.'

'_No problem, there's still a pair of clean pyjamas on Connor's bed that I gave you last night if you want to change into something more comfortable'_

_'Really Christine, I can't thank you enough_' Nikki replied as she sat down at the kitchen table, her head pounding.

_'It really isn't a problem, the paracetamol is in the bathroom cabinet if you need some, now I'm teaching your next class so I'll let you get some rest, we can talk later.'_

Nikki refilled her glass before slowly making her way up the stairs into the room she'd slept in the night before, not wanting to intrude on Christine's personal space. She changed into the pyjamas she'd been left, folding her own clothes neatly on the desk chair before climbing under the duvet, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki frowned as she woke, her head pounding and her mouth as dry as the Sahara. She reached out a shaking hand for the glass of water she'd left by the bed before noticing there was now a box of paracetamol there too. It was only when she saw the time, 5.17 that she realised Christine must be home. She carefully sipped at her water and swallowed two paracetamol before changing back into her clothes, putting the pyjamas in the laundry basket she found in the bathroom and making her way downstairs, "hi" she said softly as she walked into the living room where she found Christine laid out on the sofa, the tv on low and a book in her lap.

"Hi" Christine said softly, "I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she sat up slightly, gesturing for Nikki to sit beside her.

"No" Nikki shook her head, "I erm, I don't usually sleep that long, even at night."

"You look better for it" Christine said honestly, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Nikki admitted quietly, bowing her head, "I can't believe I was so stupid. I loved Vix, I don't know why I did it."

"We all make mistakes" Christine said softly, putting her hand on top of Nikki's, "God knows I've made enough."

"I screwed up in the army, I messed up with Eve, with Lorraine, with Vix…Maybe I should be the one leaving."

"You're one of the best English teachers I've ever worked alongside."

"You're just saying that."

"No, no I'm not Nikki, you should have seen how disappointed your class were when they found out I was going to be teaching them today and then not you. Anyone that can keep Barry Barry out of trouble for more than five minutes must be doing something right."

"I don't know what to do with myself anymore" Nikki admitted, "at work Sue and Hector are constantly there to remind me how stupid I was and my flat is full of Vix's things."

"You can stay here until you're ready to go back to your flat if you like" Christine said softly, "and before you say anything you won't be imposing or putting me out or anything like that, in fact I'd be glad of the company" she confessed, "if you don't want to sleep in Connor's room I can make up the spare bed for you. And you know if there's anything I can do at work to make things easier for you you only have to say."

"Thank you" Nikki whispered.

"It's okay" Christine said softly, "why don't I make you some toast or something and then we can go and get you some clothes and things."

"Thank you"

"It's not a problem Nikki, really, you don't need to thank me" Christine squeezed Nikki's hand softly before walking into the kitchen to make Nikki some toast. She smiled softly when she walked back into the living room to find Nikki curled up on the sofa like a child, her knees curled tightly to her chest, as once again she slept soundly. Christine pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and carefully covered Nikki with it before taking up her original space on the sofa and closing her eyes planning to catch 40 winks herself.

Connor didn't bother to knock, he just let himself and Imogen straight in, hoping to surprise Christine. Imogen ran upstairs to the bathroom once they were inside as Connor walked into the living room looking for his mother, hoping to surprise her, however he was the surprised one when he found Christine asleep on the sofa playing big spoon to none other than Nikki Boston

"Is everything okay?" Imogen asked when she came back downstairs and found Connor stood in the hallway.

"My mum's asleep on the sofa" Connor frowned, "with Miss Boston."

"What?" Imogen frowned.

"Go and have a look" Connor pointed to the open door, "she's asleep on the sofa with Miss Boston."

Imogen walked into the living room and couldn't help but smile, "they look so peaceful" she said softly to Connor as she saw the two women who had somehow curled into each other on the sofa.

"Yeah" Connor picked up their bag and slipped his hand into his wife's, "let's go upstairs so we don't disturb them."

Nikki was the first to wake an hour or so later and she smiled softly as she felt the arm around her waist, forgetting for a moment that Vix had gone, but then it hit her like it always did, Vix had left the country just to get away from her. Her head was too fuzzy to work out where she was though and she felt safe and comfortable so she didn't move until she became desperate for another glass of water.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen and almost dropped her empty glass in shock as she saw Connor stood in the kitchen getting drinks for him and Imogen, "hi" he smiled.

"Hi" Nikki whispered.

"I erm, I saw you and my Mum" Connor said awkwardly, "I just want you to know that whatever's going on with the two of you I'm cool with it, as long as you're both happy."

"No, nothing's going on between us."

Connor nodded, "right" Nikki knew he didn't believe her, "well, when she wakes will you let her know me and Imogen are upstairs."

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, contemplating just leaving and going back to her flat but she couldn't just leave when Christine had been so kind to her, so instead she poured herself another glass of water and took a packet of cigarettes from her bag, stepping out of the back door before she lit one, feeling the tension beginning to leave her body as she slowly exhaled.

"I didn't know you smoked" Nikki jumped slightly, unaware Christine had woken.

"Yeah, I used to, in the army and when I'm stressed."

Christine nodded, "can I?" she asked holding her hand out. Nikki nodded and handed the smouldering cigarette over, inhaling deeply before sighing slightly as she exhaled, "it's been a while" she admitted, taking another drag before handing the cigarette back.

"Connor's here" Nikki revealed why she was suddenly so tense, "when I woke up we were laid together, you had your arm round me and he saw us, he thinks we're together."

"He, he what?" Christine spluttered.

"He told me whatever was going on between us he was okay with it so long as we were both happy" Nikki said as she finished her cigarette and ground the end against the stone of the house before dropping the butt into the cigarette packet.

"I'll go and talk to him" Christine smiled softly.

"I'll get off, go back to my flat." Nikki said quietly.

"You don't have to, even if Connor's here I've still got a spare room, I just need to make the bed up, it's no problem Nikki, you're welcome to stay as long as you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Christine's hand found Nikki's again, giving it a gentle squeeze, "why don't you go and relax in the living room or something, I'll go talk to Connor."

"Christine…"

"Nikki" Christine said softly, "you've said yourself you don't want to go back to your flat right now, you are more than welcome to the spare room, and for tonight at least I won't take no for an answer. I'll make up your bed when I've finished talking with Connor. I mean it Nikki, make yourself at home."


End file.
